


Prouvaire's Fault

by CassandraMoats



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMoats/pseuds/CassandraMoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Les Amis and the girls volunteer at a daycare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prouvaire's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This literally gave me cavities to write

When looking back, everyone knows it was Prouvaire’s idea to volunteer at a daycare.  
Not that it was nessacarily a bad idea so to speak- everyone enjoyed working at thedaycare. Even Bahorel was on his best behavior for the kids. The problem it seemed, was everyone enjoyed it enough to let themselves go back.  
Bahorel had made many friends at the daycare- one girl, Amaryllis was her name, called him Bear-roll, because she couldn’t say his name- which he was fine with. Soon Bear-roll turned to Bear, and he was a giant bear {Jehan would roll his eyes over coffee they all had after and say “Yeah, teddy bear”} that guarded it’s babies. When the older kids tried to pick on Amaryllis or anyone in her class, Bahorel would glare them down and scare them away, just because he was big, and a good seventeen years older than them. Amaryllis claimed Bahorel her new best friend, and he accepted the position, grinning like mad at the child.  
Combeferre let one boy read to him- Dillian he said his name was read him stories about the Titanic and World War I. Little picture books with hardly any words that were about things he liked. Combeferre would expand on the subjects, telling him facts about the war, and which country started it, and no Dillian, the concentration camps and Hitler were World War II. Dillian brought over Mary, and Mary asked Combeferre all kinds of history questions, and Combeferre answered them the best he could. Whenever they came across a big word in their small picture book they’d look up to Combeferre hopefully and he’d tell them what it meant, because Combeferre was actually a walking dictionary.  
Marius was a little more nervous around the children- Courfeyrac would help ease him into them though. Courfeyrac seemed the thrive- they all loved him. He was naturally a sweetheart, and they were mostly sweet kids. Marius and one girl, Emily was her name, got along very well. Emily shared the secrets she had kept from her friends, and Emily told Marius he was pretty.  
“Courf, did you hear that? She thinks I’m pretty!” he smiled brightly. He sounded so happy- Marius wasn’t one who got complimented a lot, but being complimented by a little girl made him really happy.  
“Really? Marius, am I likely to have to fight a toddler for you?” Marius blushed and laughed at him.  
“Of course not. I still love you more than anyone.” He smiled and hugged the other softly, before running back to help the children.  
Then there was Courfeyrac’s playground incident.  
Larissa and Jeffrey wanted to marry each other- they had everything set up. Diana was going to bring the rings from the candy drawer, and Emily got to throw flowers and Dillian was going to object, ‘cause someone had to object. Larissa wanted Marius to be the ‘broomsman’ because that was someone who had to clean up after, at least the name implied to the four year old.  
“We don’t have a preacher man!” Diana called.  
This is where Courfeyrac stepped in, and offered to be the priest for the children’s wedding. Someone had to, and after all, “After Enjolras, I’m the closest to heavenly.” He teased. The wedding was a huge success, and the divorce party a few days later was fun. {“Well they lasted longer than some celebrities.” Cosette would laugh.}  
One girl- Jade- was foster girl. She was quiet and reserved and hardly spoke to anyone- She was afraid they’d laugh, because ‘I don’t have whole parents’. Feuilly told her stories all the time about how his parents died when he was young, and he was still pretty well off- he had friends and he taught himself because he wanted to learn. Jade listened to Cosette’s stories about how she was placed in a mean home with a scary lady and weird man, and then her Papa found her, and now they were happy. Jade would listen wide eyed, imagining when her perfect family would come, or even imagining how she could still be okay if they didn’t because- Feuilly was okay. Feuilly would always help her make beautiful crafts at arts and crafts time and on pottery week, he made her a tiny bowl, with words and her name carved in the side.  
Prouvaire seemed to thrive with the children- during snack time he and Bahorel’d have tea parties with them, {“It’s actually juice, but we don’t have tea” Amaryllis told them in secret.} and he let them play with his hair- something he was only comfortable with his friends doing mostly. Emily made a bad mess of it once and though he had to get Combeferre and a bottle of detangler spray for kids, it eventually did go back to normal. He even played dress up with the kids. He let them make him whatever.  
“Princess Jehan –”  
“Don’t be an idiot Ayra, boys can’t be princesses!” Henry called.  
“Pretty people are princesses.” Arya called back.  
Joly and Bossuet kept close to each other their entire run at the daycare. Joly taught them the bone song, {with Combeferre’s help, it was a lot of bones for one med student to remember} and Bossuet made jokes and told the children most of his {clean} unlucky stories- he had plenty to make them feel better when they cut their knees. He’d take a plaster from Joly {who seemed to have boxes stored away} and put it on their scrapes, smiling and telling them “Well this is a tragic war scar. Not the worst though- I once lost a fight to a cat- got scratched up all here-“ He’d point to his side and then the children would tell him about their cat, or how they didn’t like cats and forget all about their pain.  
Eponine liked to talk to the kid the rest were wary of- Todd was his name. Todd was the youngest in a big family. Eponine talked about her family. “We’re big, but my brothers don’t really live with us no more.” She’d tell him. Todd would talk about how he hates being the youngest and feeling ignored, and sometimes, Todd would lash out, screaming at a kid for taking his things, because Todd felt like he was still being ignored- Eponine would listen, and put in input and she would talk him down from his angry rants and tell him “Well I have a story about my brother for you.” And tell him about when Gavroche ran away at a mere five years old. Todd thought Eponine’s stories of Gavroche were the best and Eponine was “totally wicked cool.” And despite being cold hearted and not really too comfortable with all the kids, Eponine and Todd got along because of how they both were.  
Enjolras always walked up to Grantaire before they went out to see the kids- if he was drunk, he’d send the man home. It wasn’t that he was a dangerous drunk, but he would say something he didn’t want to in front of the children, and Enjolras needed everyone at their best. Consequently, Grantaire had fewer mornings he was drunk. The days without Grantaire, Enjolras would sit by Combeferre and Dillian and pretend to listen about why the Titanic sank. But the days with Grantaire, he’d watch the man sketch the kids, and he’d watch a child’s eyes brighten when they saw the picture and ran up to another adult “LOOK, LOOK R DREW ME!” And he didn’t even mind when Grantaire got them to call him Apollo.  
So they all fell in love with a bunch of four year olds. It was definitely Prouvaire’s fault.


End file.
